On the line of Karma and Fame
by justmusic123456
Summary: Nothing is what is seems. When Luke's façade cracks and falls down, karma decides to get him when it's isn't his fault. Now he's vulnerable to the world, his parents hates them and he has nowhere to turn, only to back the girl who wrecked him. He finally gets what he deserved, but what if he didn't deserved it? He will finally realize what he really had to begin with.
1. Chapter 1

This is different. This was the first game won of the new season, and I was the MVP of the night. It felt so good, but someone was missing. Someone to share the glory. I tried to shake that feeling, but in my heart knew it. At least I should of said goodbye, or I shouldn't been so harsh. That was enough kind, sad thoughts. I had to keep it up, this façade. I learned the hard way, nice guys don't get anywhere. Coming to Toronto was my second chance at life.

Everyone from Degrassi were in the stands. Jenna was with her friends and her boyfriend in the sixth row. Her boyfriend. Okay, I screwed up, she had enough of bad boys, and the rest is history, but I couldn't seem to accept. Dallas would of told me it was a minor setback but Dallas changed so drastically, I didn't what to believe.

"Good game, buddy" Dallas said as we walked out of the change room.

"You too, captain. You were awesome" I complimented him back.

"Thanks" he accepted a bit painfully.

People was slowly exiting the arena. I didn't want them to leave. This is my moment and it was fading away. But the rest were cheering, loud. It made me feel better, but something in my gut was saying, this wasn't yours originally, you can have it because rookie can't, you don't have much so have this. Then I realized the fans weren't cheering for me. They were cheering for Dallas, the rest of the team, everyone but me. This sucks. In a few minutes, everyone was gone and I sitting on a bench, lonely when she came.

She was tall, red lushly hair fell gracefully down her body. She had an innocent but rebelling sprit. I hated her so much. She so pretty, with curves in the right places. She was perfect, her appearance was perfect, I meant.

"Hey Luke, great game, don't you think. If only, you got more credit" she seductively whispered.

"Thanks, but I got to go," I lied. I know this type of girls. She was a puck bunny, alright. Most puck bunnies knew enough about me and avoided me, but there are a few like her. Best thing to do is to get away ASAP and as far you can get. But she was in her own category.

"No, you don't" she demanded so seductively. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me toward the change room. She had a really strong grip on me. I didn't want to fight a girl for two reasons. First, I have some standards even if I was considered a jerk, and it's just a lose-lose situation either way, it would less energy if I didn't.

"I'm serious, I need to go" I argued. I tried to loosen her hold but nothing worked.

"I said you don't" she yelled in my ear. Then she pulled off my shirt and tossed on the floor, then continued to pull until we reached the change room. Sadly I knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

Hours later. I was lying on the floor where she left me. It was close to midnight and she left after getting a phone call from her boyfriend. I knew her boyfriend. He was one of the guys who went to church with my family. That girl left me a few unwanted gifts. Hickories were all over my neck and chest. I probably be wearing a turtleneck for the next week or so. We went farther than that. I saw my ring on the other side , near the trash. It might as well.

How did this happened? She an aggressive, controlling, demanding, cheating, sex-deprived bitch. She was no puck bunny at all. Sure, puck bunnies were desperate sometimes, but they didn't have boyfriends and understood stop. I remember screaming stop so many times, but she didn't listened. It didn't help that she had friends who worked in this arena, so she was able to get the key to the change room. Worst of all, she taped us doing it, and is threatening me to show to my parents if anything went wrong. This hook-up started a year ago, back when rookie was alive. She was the true reason I was a jerk. So she raped me for a year, and she got a boyfriend, was popular at her school and at church and she got away with this so many times.

Nobody knew about it until now. I hear voices behind that door. It was Dallas and the owner of the arena. Then the doorknob turned. I was in too much pain, physically and emotionally to move and to appear like everything was normal. Questions were gonna be asked, like what I going here at midnight, with no clothes on, on the floor, with purple bruises on my body, and my purity ring not my finger, but this time I was ready to answer honestly and truthfully.

* * *

**So what do you think this new story I'm writing? This chapter seems a bit short, but still. Also please also read other story, Back Home. That would be awesome if you did. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Luke" Dallas was frozen from the sight he seen. He probably here because he left some of his gear since the media was all over him, not me. The media and him were best friends, I was that friend nobody likes, but was kept around for 2 reasons- I was useful and people felt sorry deep, deep down. It was more of a pity feeling if you ask me.

What was he doing to do? After the green-house incident, he was never the same.

"What happened?" he asked once he recovered.

"She raped me" I started sobbing. Real men don't cry. I guess I wasn't a man, I was a joke. Nobody loves a joke, they only like a joke but I was an offensive joke, everyone hated those.

"It's okay man" Dallas tried to comforted me.

"No it isn't!" I screamed before falling back apart into the tears.

* * *

Today, I was walking though the halls, looking for my sister. People were watching me carefully. Rumours were going around. Even puck bunnies were staying away from me lately. Is there "He's mine, back off" taped to my back for a week? I finally found Becky sitting alone on a bench.

"Hey, Princess" I called to her.

"Hi." she responded.

My older brother instinct was telling she wasn't alright.

"You okay, you can tell me anything" I said as I took a seat beside her.

"I messed up, big time" she confessed.

" It can't be that bad." I retorted. Trust me, I mess things up for a living.

" It's all my fault, I didn't say no."

" Wait, how far did things go?" I asked.

" No, not that.I went as his date to a friend's party and I allowed Adam to ride with his drunk brother and there was a car crash. Everyone in the vehicle survived, but I should of told him to ride with me instead, we had a fight at the party. Don't worry, I didn't even touch any of the drinks" She cried out in heart-break.

"I'm sorry, sis. You really like Adam, don't you" I tried to sympathized with her. I was trying to get to used to the transgender thing. Back in Florida, our parents never allowed us to hang out with the homosexuals or anyone of that community. They judged the druggies, the cutters, the sexually active who weren't married...

She was picking at her bracelet. Then I realized Adam bought that for her.

"I made worse mistakes. Never kidnap a kid who has a brother on the hockey team" I joked. She had a small smile.

"Um well, never try to sabotage a play that the cutie you have a crush on is working on just because you're mad at the director." She countered

"Never play with a girl's heart. I learned that the hard way"

"Never reveal anything about your secret lover to your parents"

"Never reveal about getting raped by the apparently by a very nice, innocent girl" I blurted. Oops.

"What!Who?" she freaked out.

"You know that girl who dates that annoying guy? " I asked.

"Our cousin?"she answered.

"Yeah, Kyle."

We knew Kyle since were little kids. He lived near by here. I strongly dislike him, or what most people say I'm jealous of. He didn't have parents with strong morals but he always got along with everyone, girls loved him and guys wanted to be him.

"But she is so nice, funny, smart, and pretty. She had strong morals and wouldn't cheat on our cousin. She's a nice church girl." she struggled.

"You're a nice church girl and you are such a liar." I returned.

"Point taken, but our cousin wouldn't date a girl like that."

"He isn't always the brightest guy around"

"But he wouldn't date a slutty cheater like you would " she stammered.

I couldn't believe she would say such a thing. Just because I'm on the hockey team, doesn't mean I don't do it with every girl that throws herself at me, which is a quite a lot.

"I wouldn't." I thundered

"The last girl you tried to date gotten pregnant before we knew her."

"Stop judging people." I told her.

"Said the guy who is homophobic, yet was unsure about his sexuality." She revealed.

"I thought you would keep a secret, that I was bi." I whispered.

"Guess not." she said before walking away.

I was upset. Not at her, but myself. I'm upset that I might be love in with my sister. That was disgusting, wasn't it? I found one of my usual victims reading. I didn't know that else to do, so I started beating him up. Suddenly I felt so much better. I wasn't bi, I wasn't a rape victim or a guy in love with his sister. I was the typical hockey jerk. Hockey guys were tough. I prove that theory so sure.

"Help." the little guy coughed out.

Was I supposed to empathized with him? Back in Florida, I usually stayed home, I didn't try to be social, in fear that my parents wouldn't accept me because of my friend. Then, I started playing hockey. It was my safe heaven. I would stayed with a billet family like most of the guys on the team but my parents didn't trust me, so they moved our entire family so I could play hockey better. Should I feel grateful?

By now people were in circle around us. People were rooting for me, the short dude wasn't the nicest guy to everyone. Others, most actually, were telling to stop. But I won't until all this goes away. Or someone actually tries to break up the fight. Everyone had their reason. People didn't want to be a snitch or involved. Others were friends with me or him, most like watching the fight. Maybe, they were scared of me. I felt someone pulling me back, into the mob of the possibly angry.

* * *

**A/N **

**Thanks to heartkiller for reviewing. I wasn't going to have another chapter. I would update sooner but with exams coming up. Stay tuned.**


End file.
